Harry et l'haricot magique
by Dragondor
Summary: Jack et l'haricot magique version hp!


Harry et l'haricot magique  
  
*Épilogue*  
  
Bonjour a tous! Voici simplement une petite histoire d'antan reformé pour le monde magique de harry potter.  
  
Pour vous situer cette histoire,le vrai nom du conte est Jack et le haricot magique. Jack acheta un haricot en échange d'un des animaux de la ferme. Sa mère lorsqu'elle vut ce que Jack avait acheter jeta par la fenetre  
  
l'haricot. Le jour suivant , Jack vit une énorme tige partir de la terre jusqu'au ciel. Il grimpa dans celle-ci et grimpa jusqu'au bout. Il vit un chateau , entra vit une poule qui pondait  
  
des oeufs d'or la prit mais le geant s'en appercevit et il courrut apres Jack. Jack descendit dans la tige et le geant le poursuivi mais il perdit pied , tomba et le geant mourra. Voila un résumé de ce récit.  
  
J'ai modeler aussi quelques caractérisitques des personnages pour qu'il marche bien dans l'histoire.  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
*fin de l'épilogue*  
  
*Chapitre 1*  
  
Harry se réveilla. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemard il était calme. Tout était normal enfin... non tout ca n'était pas normal. Habituellement quelques jours avant sa fête sa cicatrice lui faisait mal mais là.. rien.  
  
Il se leva et s'habilla. Il alla , comme à l'habitude , préparer le déjeuner pour la famille Dursley. Tante Marge qui séjournait depuis deux jours dans la maison avait malheureusement tout manger ce que le frigidaire contenait.   
  
Donc , harry dut aller chercher du lait , des oeufs , du pain et des céréales d'avoines. Il prit sa petite bourse et alla faire l'épicerie. Il entra dans le magasin mais fut projeter par un champ de protection. Harry pensa que Dobby était encore la cause de cette protection . Il apella donc Dobby d'un ton frustré . Aucune réponse ne ce fut remarquer. Il essaya donc de réentrer dans le magasin général. Il fut encore projeter. Mais cette fois ci un nuage de fumée ce créa et un jeune sorcier apparut. C'était Ron Weasley!  
  
-Mais que fait-tu là Ron? Demanda Harry subitement.  
  
-Bah... j'ai toucher un gnome pendant que je faisait du dénogmage et il m'a ammener ici.. Répondit Ron avec un ton niais  
  
-D'accord... Mais tu pourrait me dire pourquoi je ne peut pas aller faire mon épicerie dans ce magasin... Dit Harry   
  
-Eh bien c'est simple Harry regarde l'heure à laquel le magasin ouvre . Il ouvre à onze heures mais il n'est que dix heures trente-quatres minutes.  
  
-Ah! Mais il m'a sauvagement reposser pourtant. Je ne comprends rien .  
  
-C'est simple! C'est une vitre qui a un sortilege de répulsion! Répondit Ron.  
  
-Je vois pas pourquoi quelq'un mettrait un sort pour éviter que les gens ne puissent rentrer avant l'heure.   
  
-Eh bien... C'est sur qu'il y a de la magie sous ca.  
  
-Effectivement! Mais qui tel est la question.  
  
Les deux compères chèrchèrent pendant un instant pour trouver la source de cet magie et le coupable de ce sort. Après une dizaine de minutes un petit bruit sonore ce fit entendre (*ding*).   
  
Les deux jeunes essayèrent de entrer cette fois cî dans le magasin général et ils réussirent. Mais au lieu d'être dans le magasin normal il était dans une foire sorcière. Tout les vendeurs portaient de ridicules chapeaux à fleurs avec des tabliers où il y était inscrit ; Au bon vendeur! .  
  
Harry et Ron se demandait tous comment avait-t'il bien pu atterir dans une tel place.  
  
Ils décidèrent de visiter un peu avant de repartir.Une grande femme mince comme une échallote vendait du poivre magique qui faisait éternuer a s'en étouffer tout ceux qui en mangerait. Un jeune homme , quant à lui , vendait des fleurs aux couleurs aussi farfelu que noir , vert avec des picots orange et une plante mauve et rose. Il y avait tout au fond un simple marchand habiller de haillons. Il n'avait pas de kiosques mais avait simplement trois grains dit magique. Ce qui résulterait de cette plante rendrait son posseseur riche. Du moins celon ces dires.  
  
*Chapitre 2*  
  
Ron par sa cupidité légendaire vint voir le vieux monsieur et lui dit   
  
-C'est combien?  
  
-c'est 30 livres sterling pour 3 grains! Je ne les vends pas séparément bien sur!  
  
-Et elles font quoi tes grains? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Eh bien! Elles peuvent vous donner fortune et prospérité.  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous ne vous en servez pas? Demanda Ron  
  
- 


End file.
